


The Twelve Days in the Delta Quadrant

by Vulcan_Princess



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Filk, Gen, Humor, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulcan_Princess/pseuds/Vulcan_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-Christmas parody of The Twelve Days of Christmas, Voyager-style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days in the Delta Quadrant

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in December 2006 on fanfiction.net.

The Twelve Days in the Delta Quadrant  
(Sung to the tune of The Twelve Days of Christmas)

Tuvok: On the first day in the Delta Quadrant, my captain gave to me  
a promise to return to my family.

EMH: On the second day in the Delta Quadrant, my captain gave to me  
two assistant nurses  
Tuvok: And a promise to return to my family.

Ayala: On the third day in the Delta Quadrant, my captain gave to me  
three speaking lines,  
EMH: Two assistant nurses,  
Tuvok: And a promise to return to my family.

Seven of Nine: On the fourth day in the Delta Quadrant, my captain gave to me  
four years on Voyager  
Ayala: Three speaking lines,  
EMH: Two assistant nurses,  
Tuvok: And a promise to return to my family.

Seska: On the fifth day in the Delta Quadrant, my captain gave to me  
five Kason sects.  
Seven of Nine: Four years on Voyager  
Ayala: Three speaking lines,  
EMH: Two assistant nurses,  
Tuvok: And a promise to return to my family.

Kes: On the sixth day in the Delta Quadrant, my captain gave to me  
six brand new friendships  
Seska: Five Kason sects.  
Seven of Nine: Four years on Voyager  
Ayala: Three speaking lines,  
EMH: Two assistant nurses,  
Tuvok: And a promise to return to my family.

Harry: On the seventh day in the Delta Quadrant, my captain gave to me  
seven years as ensign  
Kes: Six brand new friendships  
Seska: Five Kason sects.  
Seven of Nine: Four years on Voyager  
Ayala: Three speaking lines,  
EMH: Two assistant nurses,  
Tuvok: And a promise to return to my family.

Neelix: On the eighth day in the Delta Quadrant, my captain gave to meeight days of cooking  
Harry: Seven years as ensign  
Kes: Six brand new friendships  
Seska: Five Kason sects.  
Seven of Nine: Four years on Voyager  
Ayala: Three speaking lines,  
EMH: Two assistant nurses,  
Tuvok: And a promise to return to my family.

B'Elanna: On the ninth day in the Delta Quadrant, my captain gave to me  
nine warp factors  
Neelix: Eight days of cooking  
Harry: Seven years as ensign  
Kes: Six brand new friendships  
Seska: Five Kason sects.  
Seven of Nine: Four years on Voyager  
Ayala: Three speaking lines,  
EMH: Two assistant nurses,  
Tuvok: And a promise to return to my family.

Tom: On the tenth day in the Delta Quadrant, my captain gave to me  
ten replicator rations  
B'Elanna: Nine warp factors  
Neelix: Eight days of cooking  
Harry: Seven years as ensign  
Kes: Six brand new friendships  
Seska: Five Kason sects.  
Seven of Nine: Four years on Voyager  
Ayala: Three speaking lines,  
EMH: Two assistant nurses,  
Tuvok: And a promise to return to my family.

Samantha Wildman: On the eleventh day in the Delta Quadrant, my captain gave to me  
eleven weeks maternity leave  
Tom: Ten replicator rations  
B'Elanna: Nine warp factors  
Neelix: Eight days of cooking  
Harry: Seven years as ensign  
Kes: Six brand new friendships  
Seska: Five Kason sects.  
Seven of Nine: Four years on Voyager  
Ayala: Three speaking lines,  
EMH: Two assistant nurses,  
Tuvok: And a promise to return to my family.

Chakotay: On the twelfth day in the Delta Quadrant, my captain gave to me  
twelve shuttle crashes  
Wildman: Eleven weeks maternity leave  
Tom: Ten replicator rations  
B'Elanna: Nine warp factors  
Neelix: Eight days of cooking  
Harry: Seven years as ensign  
Kes: Six brand new friendships  
Seska: Five Kason sects.  
Seven of Nine: Four years on Voyager  
Ayala: Three speaking lines,  
EMH: Two assistant nurses,  
Tuvok: And a promise to return to my family.


End file.
